


Two Worlds Collide

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Jessica Jones - Fandom, Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Gen, Superpowers, Whiskey & Scotch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 05:19:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15308346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	Two Worlds Collide

The minute Derek had rounded the corner of the alley to chase after the unsub his life had changed because either he was on the brink of losing his mind or there were people with actual, real-life superpowers just walking around the world.

A slim brunette with toned arms, a mean scowl and eyes filled with exasperation was standing with an actual dumpster hoisted above her head. There was a child on the ground cowering in fear, but as soon as she looked down, he popped right up. “Thank you, Superhero lady.” He hugged her legs quickly and ran, passing Derek along the way. “She saved my life.”

“Miss, I’m from the FBI, I need to ask you some questions.”

She turned her back to him and he called out again. “I don’t want to hurt you. I just want to talk about the man that went through here. Please. I sense that you might know some things I don’t.”

“I know a lot of things you don’t, dude.”

——

After confirming with her that he had in fact seen her lift a dumpster over her head, the rest of the team caught up with him. “Jessica Jones, these are my colleagues. SSAs Aaron Hotchner, David Rossi, Emily Prentiss, Jennifer Jareau, and Dr. Reid.”

“What happened?” Hotch asked.

Something in the woman’s eyes pleaded with Derek to keep her secret, but he told the team exactly what he saw. “So…you have super strength?” Rossi asked astonished. “I thought I’d seen everything.”

“You haven’t even seen the tip of the iceberg. But please, I live a pretty under the radar lifestyle around here. I don’t need my particular abilities being shared all over the FBI.” Right now there was bourbon calling her name, but then they asked again. “You still want me to come in, don’t you?”

“Please?” Emily asked. “We might be tracking down the same man.”

Jessica started rubbing her temples and reluctantly agreed. “Okay, just…don’t talk too loud. I’m still working off a hangover.”

——

Spencer asked a million and one questions about Jessica’s abilities on the way back to the station they were operating out of. She answered a few of the less invasive ones - like what she did for a living with her special skills - and avoided most others. She was not about to tell some strangers where her strength had actually come from. He just…kept talking. “Does he have an off switch?” She asked the blonde next to her.

“Not really, no. He’s a fantastic friend and a brilliant agent, but he’s constantly curious. Side effect of his 187 IQ,” she laughed, glancing back at Spencer who was animatedly talking to Morgan about Jessica’s powers and how fascinating he found them. “I’m Jennifer by the way.”

“Good to meet you.” That’s what people were supposed to say right? To keep people from asking questions?

When she turned around, the Doctor’s mouth was still moving. “Wow..you think he’d power down eventually.”

JJ snorted under her breath. Today was turning out to be an interesting day.

“My head is killing me,” she mumbled. 

Rossi turned around from his place in the front passenger seat. “How much does a superpowered woman have to drink to get hungover?”

“Couple bottles a bourbon.”

“You’re a bourbon woman? I think we’ll get along.”

“You got bourbon?”

“Not on me. But I’m kind of a connoisseur.”

“We must get to know each other,” she said smiling. Even thinking of bourbon made the pain in her head lessen.

——

“Now Jessica,” Aaron started, “What can you tell us about the man you were chasing?”

She leaned back in her chair, perfectly balancing herself on the back two legs of the chair and the table in front of her. “His name is Billy Russo and he has a vendetta against someone I believe to be a good man so I’m going after him.”

“Who’s the man you're tracking?” Emily asked.

“Do you really need to know?”

“Yes. So we can stop him.”

"Or you could just leave it to me? No paperwork that way. Plus I’ve got personal issues with him.”

Spencer leaned against the filing cabinet behind him. He could understand why she felt that way but it also wasn’t about to happen. “I imagine this isn’t the first time you’ve run into law enforcement, so I’m sure you realize that can’t happen.”

“I was afraid you’d say that,” she grumbled. “But I’m telling you, you can’t just march into Russo’s house or job or anything. He’ll be able to detect feds a mile away and if you aren’t aware, he’s an assassin with a hit out on the man I told you about. It’s basically a perpetual hit. He’ll take on other jobs, but his main man his Frank Castle and no one is paying him for it.”

This was definitely not BAU territory. They’d need a sniper to take him out and more proof to justify doing it. “Dammit,” JJ said.

“What dammit?”

Jessica glanced toward the direction of the overly cheery voice to find her antithesis - a curly-haired blonde dressed in bright pink and white with flowers in her hair. “Sorry. Am I interrupting something?” It didn’t look like an interrogation, but she didn’t recognize the woman in the leather jacket.

“No. This isn’t an interrogation. Not on the record anyway,” Hotch replied. “Penelope this is Jessica Jones. Jessica, this is our technical analyst, Penelope Garcia.”

“So…you can hack?” Jessica smirked.

“With the best of them.” The two women shook hands. 

“I’m here because we happen to be following the same man and I believe my skills work better for apprehending this particular…what do you call them?” She asked. “Unsubs?”

“Unknown subjects, yea.”

“Well I know this one and he’s an assassin.” 

Penelope got a panicked look on her face. “Okay, can we leave that to her? What are your skills anyway? Are you CIA?”

“You didn’t get my messages did you?” Derek asked.

“No, I-” She pulled out her phone and scrolled through her messages. “Oh my god. Really? That’s…”

Jessica was waiting for the inevitable judgment but it didn’t come. “That’s so cool.”

“It has its moments. Anyway, seeing as you don’t have the authority to pull this kind of necessary mission off, at least not yet, can I go?” She asked. “I have things to do.”

“Ms. Jones, we don’t have the authority to hold you, but you can’t go after Russo. We’d have to arrest you.”

The corner of her lip twitched upward. “If you could prove it was me.”

It wasn’t like he wanted to let this woman, powers or no, go after someone for personal vengeance, but Hotch knew for a fact he couldn’t keep her here. “That’s right.”

“Then I’ll have to be more discreet.”

“I’d suggest you do,” he said. The other members of the team were surprised by their boss’s actions but nothing else could truly be done. “Miss. Jones?”

“Yes?”

“Be careful.”

“I’m normally not, but I’ll be fine. I go home to my booze.”

Rossi reached into his pocket and pulled out his card. “Maybe one day you come by and try some real bourbon.”

“Maybe one day,” she said, patting the doorframe on her way out.


End file.
